That rich girl
by emochick81
Summary: My name is Evangeline but you can call me Eva if you want. I'm just a normal high school student, well that's what I tell myself. You see my families rich and rich equals popularity which means snoby anyoing girls so yeah i'm semi normal, well I was semi normal until things got...interesting
1. Evangeline Harris

**Hello readers it's me emochick81 with another story to give you guys I hope you like it and enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

Hey my name is Evangeline Harris.

I'm just like any high school student if you don't count the fact that my family is rich and that I live in a mansion.

Yeah pretty normal right...WRONG

People try to be my friend just because i'm rich

I honestly don't care

I'm kind of popular, which is so annoying my 'friends' always hang around me never leaving me for a second

And to top that all off my parents are always off on business or they're never home. I rarely get to see them at all.

I sighed and walked down the hall towards the door. I looked around. I smiled and started to walk faster. I was almost out of the door when my 'group of friends' surrounded me. I cursed under my breathe. I looked up and faked a smile.

"Hey guys, how's it going" I said smiling. "Girl you would not believe what brad told me…".

I zoned out whatever linsey was saying. 'Why can't I be normal'. "And then he said-" "Um girls I gotta go, i'll talk to you guys later kay" I said walking to the door

"Kay ttyl" they all said with their annoying high pitched voices voices. I smiled and walked out the door.

I walked in the woods heading for my house. There's another way instead of going through the woods but that would mean walking home with my 'friends'. The best part about walking in the woods is that my 'friends' are too scared to follow me in, because there's a story about certain areas in the woods. I heard that one day a little boy went wandering in the woods alone never to be seen again. I smiled to myself and walked on. I got to my mansion and was greeted by my maid betty. She was around my age and the only one I can truly call friend. "Hello eva how was your day" she asked in her maid outfit. "Same as always" I muttered. She nodded understandingly.

"Would you like me to make you some tea". "Yes please that would be lovely". I smiled and walked in. "Where's mum and dad" I asked. Yes I know that was a british accent but it got stuck with me. When I was young my parents and I went to London for a vacation. We were gone for a year. It took me six months just to get my regular accent back, but it comes and goes. Betty chuckled.

"They're out on business at the moment" she said making me some tea.

I nodded and sat down. She handed me my tea and sat on the chair across from me. "Why don't you just stop hanging out with those girls" she asked.

"I've tried but they're just like blood hounds, rich people do I smell rich people rwahh" I said. Betty laughed. I smiled and sipped my tea. I got up, excused myself, and walked upstairs with my tea. I started my homework and finished it in 5 minutes . I sighed and fell on my bed. I picked up Mr. Chubs, my teddy bear, and had a mini flash back.

~Flashback~

' Happy birthday eva' my family and friends screamed. Today I was my seventh birthday. I couldn't wait for mommy and daddy to come home from paris. Betty walked up to me and gave me a big box. 'Happy Birthday eva I hope you like it' . 'Thanks' I said smiling at her . I opened it and found a teddy bear. 'Wow! thanks betty you're the best!' I screamed hugging her tightly. She giggled and hugged me back.

~Flashback End~

I smiled and looked at my teddy bear chubs. I hugged him and kissed his head.

"You're the only one that understands me chubs" I whispered. I grabbed my ipod and ;yed down on my bed listening to music.

"Tonight is the one thing left

And I haven't said it yet, I'm falling

And the writings on the wall"

I sang starting to have all of the memories of my 'Friends' while we were having 'fun'.

"Today was misery

And I just can't believe this happened

And I finally broke down

She held onto my heart

But now my only star is falling

Its burning to the ground

Now I'm crying out"

I sang away all of my pain, grief, and misery in this song. 'All I find now is pain' I thought

"Secret love, my escape

Take me far far away

Secret love, are you there

Will you answer my prayer

Please take me anywhere but here

Anywhere but here "

I choked up on the last part of the song as I sobbed bitterly in my pillow. I sobbed away all of my emotions that I kept locked away for so long. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

I saw my mom there. "Hi mom" I said struggling to smile. "Hey darling, come here" she said pulling me into a hug. I started to sob in her shirt.

"You know i'm here for you evangeline, you can tell me anything.

"I know, mom...it's just..hard you know with you and dad being away all the time...it hurts a lot" I said looking at her. She smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you I promise i'll be try to stay with you a little longer".

"Promise"

"I promise"

I smiled feeling a little better than I had before. Even though mom's away all the time she can still make me feel a whole lot better.

Mom got up and tucked me in bed like she used to do when I was younger. She kissed my forehead again.

"Goodnight my little grasshopper" she said.

"Goodnight momma bear".

She chuckled and walked out closing the door. I drifted off to sleep wondering how blessed I am to have a mom like that.

**Hi guys I hope you liked it well if you did thanks and please review**


	2. Marshall lee

**Hello guys well I got no reviews i'm so sad :( oh well I just thought I should make a new chapter anyway so enjoy **

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME ...I wish **

Chapter 2

I woke up to the sun hitting my face. I grunted and rolled out of bed. I looked to my left and saw a box on my night stand with a note next to it. I picked up the box and read the note.

'Dear grasshopper,

I thought you needed a present for all the times we've been gone.

I hope this gift helps you express yourself.

And as for your 'friends' hurry up and ditch 'em if you don't like them.

Love, momma bear

P.s I kind of have to go to a conference meeting today, i'm sooo sorry but I promise to bring you a little present when I come back.

I smiled and shook my head. I place the note down and opened the box. Inside the box was a music note. I put it on and smiled some more.

I got up and went to the shower.

~20 min later~

I got out of the shower and looked at what I was going to wear. The dress was short and yellow with a matching bow. I looked at my necklace and thought about how my mom said that I should express myself. I grabbed the dress and through it in the closet. 'I have to remember to burn it later'. I looked at my closet to see if there was anything that I could wear. I went to the back of the closet and saw the perfect thing. I put it on, grabbed a beanie, grabbed my bag, and put my earbuds in. I walked downstairs to see betty and dad.

"Morning pop's, morning betty".

"Morning" the said in unison.

I laughed and looked at the time.

"Crap I gotta go"

"But you haven't eaten your breakfast eva" dad complained.

I grabbed some toast and took a bite.

"See i'm eating now I gotta go bye" I said rushing out.

I heard them say goodbye as I rushed out.

I was walking in the woods when I saw a someone, a boy to be exact. He had long black hair with pale skin. He was kind of cute. I smiled at myself and continued to walk on. I got to school and started to walk in the halls, everyone was staring at me with their mouths open. The funny thing is I was listening to Bad reputation(For all of you guys that don't know it's that song that starts like "I don't give a damn about my reputation!"). I smiled and walked on. I was stopped by my so called 'friends'.

"Um eva what are you wearing it is like totally not you" ashley whined.

"Like yeah I agree it looks terrible on you, come on let's get you out of those hideous clothes" jenny said.

I yanked my arm away from her, I was bubbling with rage.

"YOU HAVE NO SAY IN MY LIFE JENNY OK SO BACK THE FUCK OFF YOU PRICK!"

"Eva we're-"

"NO SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK OK, I'M DONE WITH YOU GUYS I NEVER LIKED YOU GUYS THE ONLY REASON WHY I EVER HUNG OUT WITH YOU GUYS IS BECAUSE EVERYONE HERE IS AFRAID TO TALK TO ME!" I yelled.

Everyone was staring at me. I turned around and walked away. Oh and I bet you guys are wondering what i'm wearing, well i'm wearing a plaid black and red shirt, a falling in reverse shirt underneath, black skinny jeans, a black beanie, all black converse, and my music note necklace. I went to my classroom and saw that I was the only one there, well actually there was that boy from this morning there. I walked over to him and tapped his looked up at me with his red eyes.

"Y-you don't mind if I sit here"

"Go ahead"

I smiled and sat down. Some kids started to come in the classroom. I got bored and looked over at the boy.

"Hey my name is evangeline but you could call me eva if you'd like, what's your name if you don't mind me asking" I said.

"Marshall lee"

"Cool name, could I call you marshall for short"

He nodded. I sighed and sunk down in my seat. He chuckled. I smiled and started to listen to music. I looked over at marshall again and noticed that his shirt was a mayday parade shirt. I literally almost jumped out of my seat.

"You like mayday parade"

"Yeah"

"That's one of my favorite bands" I replied.

"Cool maybe we could a concert together or something" he joked.

I laughed. Then my 'friends' came up to me.

"Look eva we just wanted apologize"

"It's cool"

"Great, now come on let's go to the front and ditch this loser" jenny said.

I don't know what happened to my body but all I know is that the moment she said that my fist connected with her face breaking her nose. She howled in pain.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A LOSER" I growled.

I looked around and saw everyone looking at me with surprised faces and some had fear in their face. I looked at marshall and saw that he was trying to suppress a laugh. I walked out of the classroom without another word.

I walked in the woods but stopped by a creak.

"Stupid wannabe's" I grumbled while throwing a rock.

I heard a rustle behind me. I picked up a rock ready to throw it at the intruder.

"Whoa whoa calm down I only came to talk" a familiar voice said.

"Marshall"

"The one and only"

I chuckled and threw the rock in the creek.

"I just wanted to thank you eva" he said.

I flushed, "Oh it was no big deal, just helping a friend"

He chuckled.

"Well thanks, hey you wanna go somewhere" he asked.

"Um sure but where" I asked.

"You'll see come on" he said dragging me.

'Today is going to be a long day'

**Thanks for reading guys bye!**


	3. Friend?

**Hey guys ok so I finally updated **

**(Marshall lee: It's about time)**

**(Me: Hey shut up ok I was extremely busy)**

**(Marshal lee: sure..)**

**Anyways enjoy**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

Chapter 2 Marshall Lee's(POV)

I was walking to my new school through in the woods. My last school wasn't such a pleasant experience. Let's just say I got arrested twice. I heard a noise from afar off. I looked over and saw a girl with long black hair with piercing emerald eyes. She reminds me of 'her'. I continued to walk along the road in the forest until I was in front of a school.

"Let's get this over with" I muttered.

I walking in. I think some people know who I am because when I glanced over at some people they all avoided eye contact. Even the principal was shaking when he showed me around.

"A-and t-t-t-this is your new c-classroom enjoy" he stuttered faking a smile.

I nodded and sat in the back. I put my earbuds in and put my head on my desk. I was listening to Game Over by Falling in reverse.

'My life is like a video game,

Trying hard to beat the stage.

All while I am still collecting coins.

Trying hard to save the girl,

Obstacles, I'm jumping hurdles.

I'm growing up to be a big boy.'

I hummed along until someone tapped me on the shoulder. I looked up and was met with green orbs. Those remind me of her eyes. My eye twitched but I don't think she noticed.

"Y-you don't mind if I sit here"

"Go ahead"

She smiled and sat down. 'She smiles just like her too'.She looked over at me but I pretended not notice.

"Hey my name is evangeline but you could call me eva if you'd like, what's your name if you don't mind me asking" she asked.

"Marshall lee"

"Cool name, could I call you marshall for short".

I nodded. She sunk down in her seat. 'She reminds me way too much of her' I chuckled. She smiled and started to listen to music. She looked over at me again and literally almost jumped out of her seat. It took every ounce of my strength not to jump.

"You like mayday parade"

"Yeah"

"That's one of my favorite bands" she replied.

"Cool maybe we could a concert together or something" I joked.

She laughed then some girls came up to her, by the looks of them they looked like sluts.

"Look eva we just wanted apologize"

"It's cool"

"Great, now come on let's go to the front and ditch this loser" one of the girls said.

All I know is that in a flash eva's fist hits the girl who said that in the face breaking her nose. She the girl howled in pain.

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HIM A LOSER" eva growled.

I tried to stifle a laugh. She looked at me then walked out of the classroom. I got up and walked after her. I found her by a creak.

"Stupid wannabe's" she grumbled throwing a rock.

I stepped on some leaves and they made a sound. She picked up a rock and spun around so fast I barely had time to blink.

"Whoa whoa calm down I only came to talk"

"Marshall"

"The one and only"

She chuckled and threw a rock.

"I just wanted to thank you eva" I said.

She flushed, "Oh it was no big deal, just helping a friend"

I chuckled.

"Well thanks, hey you wanna go somewhere" I asked.

"Um sure but where" She asked.

"You'll see come on" I said dragging me.

I chuckled at the look on her face.

We finally arrived at our destination.

"An ice cream parlor?" she questioned.

"Yeah what'd you think I would take you to my gang"

She chuckled

"Yes I was hoping you would where are they?" she teased.

"Ouch that hurt"

She chuckled.

"Come on are we going in or what" she asked.

I nodded and we walked in. I saw one of my friends sitting at the bar seat eating a chocolate sunday.

"Hey Fp"

He turned around and smiled at me. He got up and walked over to us.

"Who's the babe" he asked.

Eva glared but introduced herself.

"My name is evangeline but you could call me eva" she gritted between her teeth.

"The pleasure is mine" he said oblivious to the fact that she doesn't like him.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey iggy where's simon" I asked.

"Probably still peeping at the girls in the locker rooms" he shrugged.

I saw eva try to stifle a laugh.

Then fionna walked in with simon holding his ear.

"I believe he's your's" she said

We smirked then nodded. She through him on the floor hard.

"If you EVER peep on me AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSELF" fionna yelled fuming.

Then she looked over at eva.

"Oh hey i'm fionna and you are"

"Eva"

"Nice name" she complimented.

"Um thanks" eva said.

"FIONNA...ah..I..found you" finn panted.

We all looked at him and started to laugh. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and laughed too.

He looked over at eva.

"M-marceline but h-how?"

Eva's(POV)

"M-marceline but h-how?"

Suddenly everyone went stiff. There was so much tension in the air.

"No i'm eva"

"But you look just like her" finn stated.

Then all eyes were on marshall and I.

"Uh come on marshall let's get some sunday's" I suggested.

He nodded and we walked to the counter.

~Time skip, Evening~

Marshall and I were walking home eating ice cream.

"Marshall can I ask you a question"

"Sure"

"Who's marceline"

He froze up and stopped.

"If you don't want to tell me you-"

"No it's ok you'll find out soon anyways" he said.

"Marceline was my little sister, she was always outgoing and always a prankster" he stated, "One day she was going to a party but she never made it there, the police called us and told us that they found her body in a ditch all bruised and bloody and they said their was a possibility that she was raped" he choked.

We were both silent for a while.

"I'm sorry marshall lee, I didn't mean to bring back such memories" I said

"It's fine you didn't know"

Then I hugged him, he fell apart and cried on my shoulder.

"Do I look like her" I asked.

He nodded and looked at me.

"You guys almost look identical".

I smiled and hugged him some more.

We stayed like that for a while then broke apart.

"Um...I..I gotta go..h-home i'll see you later marshall" I stuttered.

He smiled and nodded. I turned around so that he wouldn't see my beet red face.

"Could I walk you home?" he asked.

"S-sure but don't you have to get home too"

"It's fine my mom is out of the country on a business trip anyway" he said.

I nodded understandingly.

We started to walk together and talk about a lot of stuff, then we were outside my house. The lights were on inside, that must mean betty is waiting for me.

"Thanks for walking me home marsh I really appreciate it"

"No prob anytime see ya"

"See ya"

I walked inside and closed the door behind me. I slid down the door.

"Welcome hom- what's wrong eva?" betty said looking at me concerned

"I don't know today has been a crazy day, and I made a new friend"

"Like a really friend or a 'Friend'"

"A real friend"

"What's his name"

"Marshall lee"

She smiled but it seemed force. She asked me if I wanted dinner. I declined the offer and went upstairs.

I flopped on my bed and cuddled with my pillow. Marshall lee popped in my head. I squealed and rolled around in bed.

'I actually met someone that truly understands me' was my last thought before I drifted off to the abyss of slumber.

**You like no? **

**Well thanks for liking it **

**Will we find out who killed Marceline?**

**Why did Betty force a smile?**

**You want answers well stay tuned for next time **


	4. A crush?

**Hey guys ok so I wanted to make this Chapter very long, sorry if it doesn't make any sense. Anyways I also wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my story.**

**Well enough of that LET'S FEAST **

**Eva: *Whispers in my ear***

**Me: What so this isn't a dinner party **

**Eva:*Nods***

**Me: Oh..well this is awkward.. oh well, On with the story **

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME **

Chapter 4

Marshall lee's(POV)

After I walked eva home I went home. I was greeted by my butler Sebastian(Me:For those of you who have watched black butler then you will understand why I named the butler sebastian).

"Welcome home young master would you like some tea"

I denied and went to my bedroom. I sighed and flopped on the bed. Then eva flashed through my mind. I chuckled and smiled.

"She's just like her" I mumbled.

I chuckled some more and drifted of to sleep.

~A few weeks later~

It was a sunday night and I had nothing to do.

"Ugh i'm bored"

"Why don't you go out young master" sebastian said.

"Hmm ok"

I picked up my phone and called Fp.

"Hey, vampire king" he teased.

"Hey Flame prince"

"So what's up dude I haven't seen you since the whole ice cream incident" he said

"Wow really sorry dude, oh you wanna go to the beach" I asked.

"Yeah, i'll call the whole crew and i'll bring the some snacks"

"Alright"

"Are you gonna bring the babe"

"Babe?"

"Yeah, uh whats her name...oh yeah eva"

"Uh ok i'll invite her later Fp"

"Later Vampire king"

I chuckled and put my phone down.

'He really likes her'

I sent a text to Eva to ask her if she wanted to go.

"Sure ok i'll go to the beach with you see ya later "

I smiled and got ready.

~Time skip ~

I walked over to her house to pick her up.

I knocked and Eva opened the door.

I almost had a nose bleed just looking at her. She had a Black bikini that was tight fitting.

"S-shall we go" I suggested.

"Yeah let's go"

We walked over to the beach talking about funny memories and pranks.

"And that is how I became the prank king" I bragged.

"Wow that is so cool, you and your sister were a notorious team"

"Yeah we were"I smiled sadly.

"Um so are we there yet" she asked trying to change to subject.

I smirked

"Not yet almost"

She pouted and I laughed. We started to talk again but she was cautious about what she said.

We arrived at the beach to see Fp and simon running around like idiots.

"Hey Marsh, hey Eva" Fionna said walking over.

"Hey fi" I replied.

"Hi"Eva said.

"What are those two idiots doing"

"No clue just leave em' be be" Fi shrugged.

Eva giggled and I smiled. 'She has a cute giggle, wait what?'

"Marshall"

"Hm"

"I said do you wanna go swimming" Eva asked.

"Oh uh, sure come on" I said dragging her.

The rest of the night we either ate, tell scary stories, swim, or fool around.

I got home late and I fell on the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light.

~Dream~

I was in a big field running around with marceline. Then she stopped running and pointed.

"Big brother what's that"

"I don't know but it doesn't look good, get behind me"

She nodded and obeyed.

I took of my pocket knife ready to fight with all I got.

Suddenly the scenery changed. Instead of being in a field I was in a dark alley alone.

Then I heard marceline scream.

"Marshall!"

I ran to her to find her on the floor faced downing a pool of blood.I felt tears in my eyes.

I reached down to see her face but what I found traumatized me.

Instead of marceline in the pool of blood, it was eva. Her clothes were torn and she had deep cuts all over her. I cried over her dead body. I looked up to find a girl with red eyes and white hair staring down at me with a butcher knife that was dripping with blood.

"Find me if you can" she said disappearing

I woke up covered in sweat and tears. I looked to my side to see sebastian pour me tea.

"Good morning young master"

I nodded and took some tea. I got out of bed to get ready for school.

~Time skip~

I was walking, well more like running to eva's house. I just had to know if she's ok.

I arrived and banged on the door panting. Eva opened the door.

"Um hey school isn't for another 1 hour, what are you doing here" she asked

"Oh ha whoops I just wanted to make sure that you're ok"

"Um i'm fine but are you ok"

"Yeah" I said.

"Oh i'm sorry would you like to come in"

I nodded and walked in. Her house was big and nice, if I wasn't rich then I would have been impressed.

"Are you hungry Marshall?" Eva asked.

"Yeah, whatcha got"

"Pancakes with chocolate chips and bacon on the side" she replied.

"That sounds good"

She smiled and started to make some pancakes and bacon.

A lady in a business suit walked in.

"Mornin' Eva" she said kissing eva's cheek.

Then she noticed me.

"Who's this"

"This is Marshall lee" eva said.

"Marshall lee Abadeer nice to meet you" I said shaking her hand.

She gasped.

"YOU'RE AN ABADEER OH MY GOODNESS IT IS SO NICE TO MEET YOU" she said shaking my hand violently.

"Mom don't you have somewhere to be"

"Oh yes right I should be going bye hun" eva's mother said walking out.

"We should get going too, come on" Eva said whisking me off.

Eva's(POV)

Marshall has been acting strange. Every little noise we hear in the bushes he puts me behind his back and then a bunny comes hopping out.

"Marshall it's just another bunny will you relax"

"Sorry I guess i'm a little jumpy" he explained

"A little?"

"Ok a lot, but I can't help it ya know you look like my little sister and I feel like I have to protect you"

"Oh...sorry" I said.

"Don't be"

For the rest of the way we just talked about family, friends, and how nerdy the principal is.

We finally got to school when suddenly marshall pulls me back and a motorcycle speeds by.

"That was close, you have to be more careful Eva" marshall said.

He looked at me and I saw concern in his eyes.

I looked down and muttered a sorry.

"Stop apologizing"

"I'm sorry it's a- damn it I did it again"

He laughed and walked off to the classroom. I pouted and walked after him.

~Time skip~

It was after school and I was waiting outside for Marshall. A boy with ginger hair and blue eyes walked up to me.

"Um you're Eva, right" he asked.

"Yeah"

"I'm Nick nice too meet you" he said.

"Um nice to meet you too" I said.

"Are you waiting for someone"

"Yeah, oh there he is well see you around Nick" I said running to Marshall.

"Who was that?" Marshall asked.

"Oh just some guy named Nick"

"Hmm ok"

Marshall put his arm around me and we started to walk home.

'What is wrong with him today'

Marshall's(POV)

I walked outside from detention looking for Eva. I turned my head to the left to see her talking to some guy. Then she looked over and ran to me.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Oh just some guy named Nick"

"Hmm ok"

I put my arm around her. I turned back, glared at 'Nick' and started to walk Eva home.

'I don't like that guy, there's something about him that's off'

"Marshall are you ok you've been acting strange today"

"Yeah i'm fine" I lied. 'What am I supposed to do tell her that I had a dream about her being killed, ha yeah right'

"Are you sure" she asked.

I looked her in the eyes and reassured her that I was fine.

"Ok if you say so, um could you move your hand" she said flushed.

I smirked and leaned into her face.

"Are you uncomfortable"

"N-no what are you talking about i'm perfectly fine"

"Ok then" I said leaning dangerously close to her face. If I wanted to I could brush her lips with my own.

"You don't mind me being this close" I whispered.

She got so red that I thought she would explode any second.

I laughed and moved away.

She pouted and started to walk ahead of me.

"Hey wait up"

"Shut up idiot"

I chuckled and caught up with her.

"Awww are you disappointed that I wouldn't kiss you" I teased.

"What n-no, just leave me alone"

"You're blushing"

"Ugh shut up" She screamed stomping on my foot. Then she ran off somewhere.

"Hey wait"I said laughing.

?(POV)

"Just wait Marshall lee soon your precious Eva will be gone, what will you do then?"

I held my butcher knife close to me and started to laughed.

"I'm coming~"I sang.

**Well what do you guys think, did you like it, well thanks anyways, BYEEEE :DDDDD**


	5. Vampire?

**Hello my beautiful readers, welcome to my pizza shop**

***Random person whispers in my ear***

**So we're not in my pizza shop**

**Random person*Shakes head***

**Oh well another awkward moment I suppose**

**Well read and enjoy,It's a bit weird though**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME**

Eva's(POV)

I ended up coming home after I ran away from Marshall.

'That jerk, i'll teach him a lesson' I thought.

"Welcome home Eva would you like something to eat and drink" Betty asked.

"Yes please"

She nodded and walked over to the kitchen. I sighed and went upstairs. I saw Mr. Chubs and started to snuggle with him.

"Why can't, my life be as easy as yours Chubs?"

I sighed some more and started thinking.

'Marshall lee..Wait why am I thinking about him, he's just a friend' I thought 'Sure he's cute and all but- UGH DID I JUST CALL HIM CUTE?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME'

I heard a chuckle behind me. I looked turned to the noise and saw Betty with my food.

"Are you having boy troubles?" she asked.

I flushed.

"N-no why would I, since when have I ever liked a boy?" I asked.

She laughed

"Oh come on you were never a good liar, come on tell me who is it"

"I'm telling the-"

"Oh no, you're lying anytime you lie your left eye twitches" she said.

I cursed under my breath

"Fine I give up I like someone" I confessed.

"Aha I knew it, let me guess is it Marshall lee?"

I flushed some more.

"I knew it, It's so obvious" she said.

I sighed and rolled around on my bed some more. She giggled and started to pat my back.

"Don't worry, i'm sure he likes you back" she said.

I nodded and got up.

"Thank you Betty" I said hugging hugged me back a said a 'You welcome'.

She smiled at me and left me to eat my food. I sighed some more and ate some of my sandwich.

"What's with all the sighing"

I jumped and turned my head to the owner of the voice. I saw Marshall lee sitting on my window sill.

"Marshall..how"

"I climbed up"

I nodded understanding but I didn't believe him. How could he have climbed up my house without one of the security guards noticing him.

He walked over to my bed and sat down. He grabbed the sandwich I was eating and ate it.

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Yeah well now I ate it" he teased.

"Why are you here" I asked annoyed.

He looked pained and put my other sandwich down.

"Do you mind don't mind if I crash here" he asked looking me in the eyes.

What I saw in his eyes confused me. There was confusion, tiredness, but the one that scared me the most was fear. Marshall lee wasn't afraid of anything. This had me worried.

"Go ahead I wouldn't mind" I said.

He nodded and started to eat the sandwich. I wanted to ask him what happened but I was afraid.

As if he read my mind he said, "I'm not ready to talk about what happened, Evangeline".

Uh oh he's using my full name, this must be serious. I nodded and started to drink my Dr. pepper.

The silence was unbearable. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you like to take a shower before you sleep" I asked.

He nodded and started to take off his shirt. I looked at him and saw that he had abs. I started to drool but I came to my senses.

"W-what are you d-doing" I said trying to cover my eyes. 'Not that I didn't like it' I thought

Marshall looked at me like he forgot I was there. Then he smirked.

"Oh i'm so sorry I forgot"

I smiled and put my hands down.

"I forgot that I usually take my pants off" he said loosening his belt.

"AH WAIT DON'T DO THAT HERE GO SOMEWHERE ELSE"

He chuckled then fixed his belt.

"I was only teasing" he said.

Then he jumped on top of me.

"W-what-"

"Shhh, Do you hear that" he asked.

"Hear what?"

He silenced me again. Then I heard it, a scream.

I paled, I know that scream.

It..it was..m-my..mother. I pushed Marshall off of me and jumped out of the bed. I was about to run downstairs but Marshall lee held me back.

"What are you doing let me go"

"Don't go down there" he pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I" I snapped.

"Just trust me don't do it"

I tried to wiggle out of his hold but I had no luck. Then I noticed it. Marshall lee was ice cold.

"Marshall, why are you so cold?" I asked.

He flinched.

"If I told you you wouldn't believe me"

"Try me"

He took a deep breath.

"I'm..a vampire, and the Vampire King" he whispered.

I looked at him and started to laugh.

"Ha ha but seriously why are you so cold"

He sighed and opened his mouth. I stopped laughing and saw fangs.

I gasped and backed away in fear.

"Don't be afraid" he said stepping closer.

I stepped back some more and sunk to my knees. He reached his hand out to me and stroked my face. I flinched but let him.

"How..how long have you been a vampire" I asked.

"Over a thousand years"

I looked up surprised.

He smirked.

"Yes I know i'm ancient" he said.

"Was she one too" I asked

He shook his head.

"She was half human and half demon" he said softly.

Then he pulled me into an embrace.

"I'm sorry, I never thought that they would find me here" he whispered.

I shook my head with tears flowing down my cheeks.

"It's fine"

He smiled at me and wiped away my tears with his thumb.

Then he frowned.

"I have to go down there, you know" he said.

"But why?"

"If I don't go down there then they will hurt you, and I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing you got hurt because of me" he said holding my face.

I smiled but more tears flowed down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, i'll be back the Vampire king will not be defeated so easily"

I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back. Then he did something unexpected. He kissed me. Then he put his forehead on mine.

"I had to do that at least once, I love you Eva"

I smiled and pecked his lips.

"I love you too"

Then he let go of me and ran downstairs

"Be careful".

**Well what do you guys think**

**I know it's a bit weird but I couldn't help it **

**Anyways until next time**

**~Emochick81~**


	6. Kidnapped

**Hello my awesome readers, it's Emochick81 here, and i've came to give you another story. **

**Well um enjoy?**

**I DO NOT OWN ADVENTURE TIME, BUT I WILL OWN THE SEXY BEAST MARSHALL LEE**

**(Marshall lee: No you don't)**

**(Me: Thant's what you think MWHAAAAA)**

**(Marshall lee: *Gulps*) **

Marshall lee's(POV)

I got downstairs and saw him.

"Oh there you are i've been looking for you" Damon said walking up to me.

"What do you want" I hissed.

"Oh me, well why do you think I want something"

"You always want something, now what is it"

I knew what he wanted, but I had to ask.

"I want you Marshall, if I defeat you i'll be the Vampire King" He smirked then lunged at me.

I hissed at him and pushed him off of me. He smirked even more. I moved out of the way and landed a punch on his cheek. He flew and hit a wall. He grunted and got up. His eyes turned red and he was growling. I smirked and got in a fighting stance. He was about to lunge at me again until he stopped and sniffed the air. He smirked.

"So you're hiding a human"

I froze.

'Eva..'

He smirked even more and vanished. Then I heard a scream.

"EVA" I yelled running up the stairs.

I bursted the door open and found Eva trapped in Damon's hold.

"Marshall.." She said with tears in her eyes.

"It's gonna be ok" I said taking a step.

"Ah,ah,ah take another step and i'll bite her neck"

He flashed his fangs and hovered them close to Eva's neck. She whimpered.

"You know what Marshall I think i'll take the girl instead, she'll be the perfect plaything" Damon said smirking.

I growled.

He smirked even wider, then vanished.

"EVA...NO" I yelled punching the wall, "Stupid...stupid...stupid"

Eva''s(POV)

As we vanished a burst of colors flashed before my eyes. I felt nauseated and faint. I held on to the vampire a little. He chuckled. I all of the color stopped and we were in a dark room. He let go of me.

"You will stay here, Eva"

"No I won't let me go!" I screamed.

He shook his head.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see Marshall lee has something I want I know he will come here because it is clear that he has feeling for you"

I fought a blush.

"What does he have that you want?" I asked.

"His title, I want to be the Vampire King" he stated.

"Why?"

"Don't you get it, i'm the kind of person that craves power"

I gulped and nodded.

"Now I would love to chat but i'm afraid I must leave" he said.

I glared at him. He chuckled and walked closer to me. I backed away but ended up cornered on the wall. He put two hand on both sides of head.

"You're beautiful you know" he said stroking my face.

I moved my face away and spat on his face. He smiled and wiped the spit of of his face.

"Feisty, I like that". He chuckled and pulled away.

"Later" he said vanishing.

I growled and searched for a way out of here.

Marshall's(POV)

I stopped punching the wall and put my hands in my face. I thought about where he would take her.

"Eva were- Who are you" A girl in a maid outfit asked.

"I'm Marshall lee"

"Oh so you're the famous Marshall lee that i've been hearing about"

I nodded.

"Oh and my name is Betty"

I nodded again.

"So where's Eva" Betty asked

I flinched and sighed.

"What's wrong" she asked.

I sighed again and explained the whole situation to her.

She nodded.

"Well what are you waiting for go and save her"

"What do you think i'm trying to do? I just don't know where she is" I said.

"Doesn't this guy have a house?"

I nodded.

"Well then go"

"That would be too obvious, he has to be smarter than that" I said.

"Well maybe he wants to be found"

I thought for a moment. Then it clicked. He said he wanted my title, why wouldn't he want me to find him.

I smirked and thanked Betty. I hoped out of the window then ran off to the direction to Damon's house.

?'s(POV)

"Is he coming?"

"Yes it's all going according to plan, Master"

"Good, good soon we'll make the sacrifice, get the girl read"

"Yes Master"

I smirked as my servant walked away. Soon you'll lose another person important to you, Marshall lee.

What will you do?

**Well?**

**(Eva: well what?)**

**(Me: I'm not talking to you, i'm talking to our readers)**

**(Eva: Oh right sorry)**

**(Me: It's cool I won't kill you)**

**(Marshall lee: Mhm)**

**(Me: But...I WILL KILL YOU MARSHALL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP)**

**(Marshall lee: *Cowers away in fear*)**

**(Me: That's more like it, laters)**

**~Emochick81~**

**(Damon: Please review)**


End file.
